Ino The Catwoman
by SSTR87
Summary: A bit of a time leap into the future. But, imagine the changes in a world of ninja if the village's crimes are monitored. Ino Yamanaka had decided to test the boundaries of the darker aspect of being a ninja, and as such, an encounter occurs


Ino loved being a ninja with every fibre of her being. But there was one past-time that she was starting to enjoy just as much.

Currently the blonde was wrapped head to toe in tight black leather, sharp feline claws on her fingertips and close-toed high-heeled leather boots that went halfway up her calves. Her hair was tightly bound and tucked into the headpiece of her leather bodysuit. The most one could make out of the very attractive young lady were her lips and eyes.

Despite having more money than she could ever use, Ino enjoyed her dress-up time and performing heists throughout the village.

Tonight she was slipping into Naruto's home, intent to steal her fellow blonde's prized ramen collection.

However, as she made to open the window a shadow suddenly loomed over her, darker than dark and wrapped in leather just like her. "Meow... Kitty likes what she sees," Ino noted, unsure why she just mewled at the man.

A pair of white eyes narrowed as he stepped forward. "What were you planning on doing at this time of night, miss... Kitty, was it?" he asked, his voice a deep baritone that sent shivers up and down Ino's spine in the most erotic and delightful ways.

Ino found her hand tracing a clawed finger over the man's enshrouded cape, cutting the cloth with relative ease as she leaned closer, inhaling his husky aroma. "Oh, you know. A bit of this and that," she taunted, waving her hand to and fro. Honestly she was a bit upset at the lack of a reaction.

The Batman, former elite ninja or not, was so glad to be wearing his cowl mask right now, while the theif was running her hand across his chest. He felt something as the leather-clad lady withdrew from him so he quickly snaked a hand out, catching her wrist and holding it up revealing his utility belt.

The woman gave a sheepish head tilt as she explained herself. "Well, can't blame a girl for tryin'." As the man in black moved to fasten his belt back on, Ino flipped backwards, the stilettos of her heels connecting with Batman's chin and shoving him backwards.

By the time he had oriented himself, He was privy to the sight of the lithe young woman sauntering away, her hips swaying in a suggestive way that once again made the caped crusader glad for his mask, and this time for the cape too as something was stirring.

###Line break###

Ino was smiling to herself as she leaped from building to building, her hips swaying from side to side and her ass girating in a seductive dance the was responsible for grabbing more than a few onlookers attention while she made away with something that the crime fighter would quickly realize.

She looked at her sharp clawed fingers and kissed the right leather glove, reveling in the feel of the material.

"Oh yes, I'm definitely going to see you again, Tall Dark and Handsome..." she promised as she pulled a bullwhip from her hip and lashed out, cracking it loudly in the air to scatter a gathered crowd while she leaped into the midst.

Batman, whom had been stealthily following the woman from the shadows found himself at a loss. Somehow she landed in the crowd, but never reappeared. His eyes narrowed at the thought of someone escaping his eyes and turned to leave, when he felt a cool breeze over his chest.

Looking down revealed that his bat emblem was no longer in place, neither was the leather it was stitched to.

"..." slowly the sides of Batman's lips rose into a smile as he ran his fingers through the grooves dug into his leather attire.

A now traumatized pedestrian happened to be the first and only witness to see The Batman cast a smile. He promptly fainted as he clutched at his heart.

OoOoOoO

**AN: well, I had a lot of fun writing this one! My wife is a huge Catwoman fan, especially portrayed by Michelle Pfeiffer. So I thought I would mix the Michelle Catwoman with the 90's animated series with Ino's flirtatious personality.**

**Rate and Review**

**SSTR87**


End file.
